Lover's First Day Late
by MusicLOVEPainter
Summary: Hibari Kyouya was never late, he didn't like being late. He didn't like being Mukuro's lover either...6918


A/N: I KNOW Hibari does NOT have a little sister! SHUT UP! DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!

**Discalimer: I Do Not Own Katekyo Hitman Reborn. You would know if I did.**

* * *

**Lover's First Day Late!**

It hurt. It hurt a _lot. _The stupid sakura petals hitting his face, and mostly the hand that forced his chin to oppose the petals. The grip of the hand was intense, and he couldn't move. One blue eye and one red eye mocked him ferociously. The pain and immobilization hurt his pride more than anything.

That's right; Hibari Kyouya was being attacked by Mukuro Rokudo. Mukuro smirked evilly as his hand traveled over Hibari's chest. A small moan escaped the weaker ones lips, and the older one laughed psychotically. The erotic style Mukuro had brought to this was sadistic and twisted.

*********

Hibari blinked. What on EARTH?! Hibari Kyouya was dreaming about Mukuro Rokudo _raping_ him! _DEAR GOD!_

_What the Hell? I need a therapist._

"Hibari-nii-san?"

Hibari looked over at his younger sister, Akiko. Her black hair was tied back and she had worry looming in her eyes.

"What is it?"

"You screamed."

Hibari sat up, his pajama top clung to his clammy skin, "I _screamed?_"

"Yes. I was so worried Nii-san!"

"What time is it?"

"Not even 6:30. Why do you ask?"

"I have to get to school on time."

"Oh, well, I'm going to take a shower. Don't go back to sleep."

"I won't."

Akiko walked down the hall. Hibari listened to her footsteps as she climbed into the bathtub.

"Kufufu. You seem exhausted, Kyouya-kun~"

"You shouldn't be here. Why are you here?" an edge could be heard in his voice.

"You dreamt of me. I could feel your need. And plus, can't I visit my cutie on his least favorite holiday?"

"Least favorite holiday?"

"It's Valentine's, Love."

Hibari stared in disbelief. How had the time gotten away from him-wait, did Mukuro just call him his 'cutie'?

"Where do you get off calling me cute?"

Mukuro gracefully walked over to Hibari's bed and hoisted himself onto Hibari's lap. Mukuro grinded against Hibari and the moans escaped the pink lips of the prefect.

"You are cute," Mukuro said, nipping at Hibari's neck.

Hibari's moans couldn't be heard out of earshot, but they were loud to Mukuro. Hibari's moans didn't last long, because Mukuro closed their lips together. Enclosed with passion that Hibari never wanted, Mukuro touched him gently. Soft touches that shouldn't have led to anything, but they would. The pineapple slid his hand under the cloth of Hibari's pajama pants. Rubbing Hibari through his boxers, Mukuro slipped his tongue into the prefect's mouth.

Hibari rebelled against Mukuro, but knew it was of no use. The wonder of love shot through his mind, but Mukuro couldn't possibly love Hibari. It was against the rules to love your enemy! Of course, it was also against the rules to fuck your enemy.

Especially brutally, and while your kid sister is in the other room. But that wouldn't stop Mukuro Rokudo. It never did.

**Now you're wondering, what does that mean, right? Well, the reason Hibari even had his dream is due to the fact that Mukuro and Hibari had become lovers awhile back.**

"Oh, God. Rokudo, stop. I have school," Hibari moaned.

"Never."

Hibari was forced onto his back as his bottoms were pulled off. Mukuro didn't waste anytime getting Hibari's boxer's off. Before Hibari even realized, Mukuro was thrusting.

Hibari moaned out so loudly, he thought Akiko must've heard it. Nothing happened though, besides the thrusting of the older man.

"Nnn… Mukuro, I'm-" Hibari didn't finish his sentence, he came onto Mukuro's shirt and shortly after, he came in Hibari.

Mukuro laughed and got up, putting his pants back on. His little Hibari lay spent and exhausted on the crimson sheets. He didn't really care that Hibari's sperm was on his shirt either.

A kiss was planted on the prefect's lips and Hibari smiled for the first time in months.

Maybe he could like this holiday after all.

********

_Hibari,_

_I realized Mukuro-san was over and decided to go to school by myself._

_Enjoy yourselves,_

_Akiko_

Hibari stared at the clock. 8:46. Red roses were in a vase and Hibari was not prepared for the ultimate surprise, his sister's note.

She had known about them.

_**Hibari Kyouya's first day missed was February 14**__**th**__**.**_


End file.
